Southern Football League 2017–18
The 2017–18 season was the 115th in the history of the Southern League since its establishment in 1894. From this season onwards, the Southern League is seeking a new sponsor, following the expiration of a 3-year sponsorship deal with Evo-Stik. The league constitution was announced in May 2017. Premier Division |biggest_home_win = Chesham 13 – 1 Merthyr, 18 November |biggest_away_win = Gosport 0 – 8 Basingstoke, 28 August |highest_scoring = Chesham 13 – 1 Merthyr, 18 November |highest_attendance = 4,556 – Hereford 4 – 1 Kettering, 21 April |lowest_attendance = 67 – St Ives 2 – 6 Stratford, 17 April |attendance = 256,331 |average_attendance = 464 (+35.6% to previous season) |prev_season= 2016–17 |next_season= 2018–19 }} At the end of the season a new division was created at the seventh level. Also, the number of clubs in the seventh level divisions was decreased from 24 to 22. To make up the number of clubs at the seventh level only one Premier Division club was relegated this season. The Premier Division for this season featured six new clubs: *Bishop's Stortford, relegated from the National League South *Farnborough, promoted as play off winners of Division One Central *Gosport Borough, relegated from the National League South *Hereford, promoted as champions of Division One South & West *Royston Town, promoted as champions of Division One Central *Tiverton Town, promoted as play off winners of Division One South & West Stadia and locations League table Results table Play-offs Semi-finals Final East Division At the end of the previous season Central Division was renamed East Division. At the end of the season a new division was created at the seventh level. To make up the number of clubs at the seventh level two clubs from each eighth division, one club with best points-per-game and six play-off winners were promoted this season. Also, a new division was added at the eighth level under the Isthmian League, while the number of clubs in every eighth division was decreased to 20. To make up the number of clubs only one club was relegated from division. The East Division for this season featured six new clubs: *AFC Rushden & Diamonds, transferred from the NPL Division One South *Cambridge City, relegated from the Premier Division *Hartley Wintney, promoted from the Combined Counties League *Hayes & Yeading United, relegated from the Premier Division *Moneyfields, promoted from the Wessex League *Thame United, promoted from the Hellenic League Stadia and locations League table Results table Play-offs Semi-finals Final West Division At the end of the previous season South & West Division was renamed West Division. At the end of the season a new division was created at the seventh level. To make up the number of clubs at the seventh level two clubs from each eighth division, one club with best points-per-game and six play-off winners were promoted this season. Also, a new division was added at the eighth level under the Isthmian League, while the number of clubs in every eighth division was decreased to 20. To make up the number of clubs only one club was relegated from division. West Division for this season featured four new clubs: *Bristol Manor Farm, promoted from the Western League *Cinderford Town, relegated from the Premier Division *Cirencester Town, relegated from the Premier Division *Kidlington, transferred from Division One Central Stadia and locations League table Results table Play-offs | RD1-seed4= 5 | RD1-team4= '''Swindon Supermarine | RD1-score4= | RD2-seed1= 3 | RD2-team1= Wimborne Town | RD2-score1= | RD2-seed2= 5 | RD2-team2= Swindon Supermarine | RD2-score2= }} Semi-finals Final See also *Southern Football League *Isthmian League 2017–18 *Northern Premier League 2017–18 External links *Official website Category:Southern Football League seasons Category:2017–18 in English football leagues